Talk:Enraged Smash
Does this skill count itself as an adrenal attack when it is counting the number of charged adrenal attacks? --roofle 06:18, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Best I can tell, no. The adrenaline drains as the blow is activated and the skills are not counted untill it lands. Teasting seems to confirm this. --Bishop (rap| ) 09:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) For Great Justice would reduce the adrenaline cost to 1*, thus enabling you to use this skill repeatedly... correct? *actually double adrenaline gain, but for the same effect, i believe. :FGJ is actually 150% adrenaline gain even though the skill description says double, so it'd be every other hit. I suppose dark fury would work. --68.142.14.9 16:27, 26 May 2006 (CDT) I am looking at the skill description in game now, and it says "each other fully charged adrenal SKILL" and not "attack". Does this mean Watch Yourself will boost the damage? Kessel 02:04, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh? It used to say "attack" as recently as three days ago. Was this a stealth tweak with yesterday's Game updates/20060601? — Stabber ✍ 02:09, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I tried to do some testing just now, and it /seemed/ that a fully charged WY didn't add to the damage, but it was a quick look and I'd appreciate it if someone could do more concrete testing. The different mechanics would mean a world of difference for this skill. Kessel 02:46, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've just tested it now with Watch Yourself and Rush, and they both added to the damage (I tested at 0 Hammer Mastery so the bonus was clearly visible). Also, I'm positive that the skill description was "adrenal skills" rather than "attacks" a couple of days prior to that update, as I've actually had Enraged Smash bookmarked since the 29th March (when editing was disabled) to remind myself to change the wording to match the in game description. — egads talk 13:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Excellent; now I can fill the bar with skills I might actually use instead of carrying around Sever Artery to fuel Enraged Smash. >> Kessel 11:00, 3 June 2006 (CDT) The article currently recommends combining this with Bonetti's Defense but I think that might not work so well. For one, Bonetti's requires a somewhat high 8 adren. But more importantly, it ENDS when you use a skill. And Enraged Smash is designed to be spammed, so skill use would be ending that stance quite early. Any objections to removing Bonetti's? Maybe switch in the 4 adren shout, "Fear Me!" Mujaki 18:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Looks like this will get a boost in nightfall with Flail and Lion's Might in factions and both being low adrenaline --GTPoompt 20:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Enraging Charge at Strength 8 or more will charge all 4 adrenline cost skills. Enraging Charge plus Enraged Smash and four other 4 adrenline skills, throw in an Irresistible Blow for the blockers and you've got a party. • Dekan 01:57, 11 February 2007 (CST) drunken capture since the quest doesn't allow you to kill him, how do you capture this skill from him? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:01, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :i second that question -- Vanessa 11:44, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Testing and Read the Skill Having tested this, I can safely say that this skill does not count itself "Every other Adrenal skill you have". Also, it does appear to count other adrenal non-attack skills as it says it should. --Ckal Ktak 16:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT)